Super Smash Tournament 4!
by WendigoStealth
Summary: A tournament where fighters across the gaming multiverse (or at least the ones who made it) duke it out in a fighting tournament where the winner gets a wish! (or prize money if you're a villain!) Megaman has been left out for years without any sort of adventure, will this rusty hero that came "out of the blue" win? Or will his many years without adventures make him lose?


Announcer: WELCOME TO SUPER SMASH TOURNAMENT!

Everyone starts applauding and screamin like crazy.

Announcer: WHERE WE DECIDE WICH FIGHTER GETS THE RIGHT TO...

Everyone stops in suspense...

Announcer: MAKE A WISH BY USING...!

Everyone is basically exploding on the inside because of the suspense...

Announcer: THE SUPER MEGA SMASH BALL OF AWESOMENE-  
Announcer 2: ...That's not the real name...the real name is...

Everyone at this point was like "seriously?"

Announcer 2: Deus Ex Smashina! A giant Smash Ball that comes every year to grant a wish to the person that wins!

Announcer 1: THIS YEAR THE FIGHTERS WERE HARD TO CHOOSE FROM SINCE WE HAD TO ADD SOME RULES!

Announcer 2: To avoid an evil wish, the "bad guys" won't be able to make a wish! However the will still be able to participate and instead of getting a wish, they will get the prize money ONLY!

Announcer 1: OH BOY! I STILL REMEMBER WHEN GANONDORF WISHED FOR THE 3 PIECES OF THE TRIFORCE! THAT SURE GAVE LINK A BAD TIME!

Announcer 2: The fighters this year will be...

VETERANS: Mario,Kirby,Sonic,Link,DeDeDe,Solid Snake, Luigi,Yoshi,Zelda/Sheik,Samus/Zero Suit Samus,Bowser,Ganondorf,Metaknight,Lucario,Mewtwo, Pikachu and Pichu (upgraded, of course).

NEWCOMERS: Megaman,Little Mac, Wii Fit Trainer,Greninja,Charizard (Alone so technically new),Pokemon Trainer Ethan (just Ethan), Jotaro Kujo (Snake got here so why not this guy?), Chibi Robo, Shadow Queen (Oh, so that's why Peach couldnt come this year!).

Announcer 2: If anyone of your favorite characters didn't make it, we're terribly sorry.

Announcer 1: AND IF ANYONE OF YOUR FAVORITE VETERANS COULDN'T COME, DON'T WORRY! SOME OF THEM WILL APPEAR AS SPECIAL GUESTS SO DON'T WORRY!

Announcer 2: AND if your favorite veteran couldn't even come to make a guest appearance, PLEASE don't get mad at us.

Announcer 1: LET'S START WITH A DEMO FIGHT!

The 2 roulettes start spinning and they stop on...

Announcer 1: MEGAMAN VS LUCARIO!

Megaman: W-WHAT!? I-I'm not ready! I-I still have to practice my Metal Blade's presicion! A-And-

Roll: Come on Megaman! You have ruined Wily's plans like 10 times already!

Megaman: O-Ok!

Both Megaman AND Lucario walked into the plain platform.

Announcer 1: SINCE IT'S JUST A DEMO FIGHT, WHY DON'T WE START WITH...BATTLEFIELD!

The plain platform started shaking and suddenly they were sky high and they were 2 more platforms floating near the edges.

Megaman: Wow, i know it's all an hologram, but wow!

BATTLE START!

Megaman charged a powerful shot while Lucario jumped to the right platform.

Megaman: Take this! 

Megaman jumped into the air and shot Lucario off the platform making him land near the edge.

Lucario: LuuuuuuCA!

Lucario charged and shot Megaman with a powerful Aura Sphere.

Megaman: Urgh!

Megaman was in the floor and Lucario jumped into the air to land the finishing blow when...

Announcer 2: Look a Master Ball! A new item wich is like a Pokeball for rare and legendary Pokemon!

Megaman took the Master Ball and threw it at Lucario wich revealed that the Pokemon inside was..Eevee!

Eeevee: EeeeeVEE!

Eevee used Take Down on Lucario wich send him flying!

Megaman: Now i HAVE to hit him with a Metal Blade!

Megaman made a Metal Blade appear right on his hand and threw it at Lucario, hitting him and knocking him out of the stage!

Announcer 1: THE WINNER OF THE DEMO FIGHT IS MEGAMAN!  
Announcer 2: Now let's start with the actual tournament, shall we?

Megaman, now with an incredible boost of confidence sat near a bench and saw as the big screen randomly organized the fighters.

Announcer 1: FIRST FIGHT WILL BE...!

Announcer 2: Mario VS Pichu!

Announcer 1: A NICE START IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF!

Megaman was excited, he wanted to see if people were as excited as him, but when he turned his head to see, he saw someone sit next to him...

Announcer 1: NOW!

?: Hi there...

Announcer 1: LET!

Megaman: Uhmm..hi?

Announcer 1: THE!

?: You must be wondering who i am...

Announcer 1: TOURNAMENT!

Megaman: Actually, yes.

Announcer 1: BEGIN!

...

...My name is Samus Aran...


End file.
